conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuruk
The Kuruks were supposed to be the next stage in human evolution in Canopus. They are stronger, tougher, and faster, with various other special abilities. Background The Kuruks are "born" when a certain human suffers a violent death and 'resurrected' into a Kuruk. All Kuruk have their senses enhanced to a superhuman level, able to hear, smell or see great distances, tuning out background noise to focus on their target. They can also regenerate an ability as well as a first sense when the Kuruk survived its human death, with the regenerating abilities depending on the Kuruk in question. The stronger Kuruk may fire energy blasts from their hands or mouth. Every Kuruk can interchange between their original human form and a unique Kuruk form, pale white or black in colour with characteristics of either a plant or an animal with a body armour resistant to standard small firearms blasts and its strength varies wildly among the Kuruks. Only more powerful conventional weaponry can penetrate the body armor and harm or even kill some Kuruk, while others can withstand even the canon of a tank. Kuruk can also generate signature weapons from their bodies, for example; an arm blade or turning their hands into pincers. While in Kuruk form, some of their kind can assume a Secondary Form, increasing their standard Kuruk form abilities at the cost of losing self-control. It is uncertain when or how Kuruks die of natural causes due to the infinite lifespan, but they are almost invulnerable to just about untimely demise ranging from various injuries that would be fatal to humans. In addition, their wounds recover quickly. Kuruks blood are green and often poisonous to humans. There are also a group of Diviners who have achieved to combine their blood with the blood of a Kuruk, becoming more powerful and having a more humanoid face, these Diviners are called Battle Lords. The Battle Lords used crystals that make them capable to survive such power. They were so powerful, they need a powerful matter to maintain them alive, but at the same time it keeps them immortal. Chrome.Inc A company that is a front for a group of Kuruks that sees themselves as the master race and are dedicated to the genocide of other races and increase their population. They experiment in making their race even more powerful and developing weapons that only kuruk can use, for example, the Rider Gears, a series of armor enhancing the host's own capabilities, however, the rider gears were stolen by a renegade kuruk. This is the largest coordinated group of Kuruk ever seen. The Kuruks of Chrome.Inc is headed by 5 Battle Lords, who give orders from behind the curtain. Battle Lords * Balthazar Quite easily one of the most powerful being on Canopus, Balthazar appeared to be a young, black haired man with pointy ears and yellow eyes. He is actually the founder, creator and ruler of Chrome.Inc. He was an extremely powerful psychic and with amazing battle abilities. Balthazar was the first Battle Lord. The crystals that give the Battle Lords their powers were all cultivated using Balthazar's crystal as a base. Quoted from Hamlet Ichvan: "And then... cleaving and cultivating one of Balthazar's crystals, we created four others. Accepting one of them, I became a battle lord. In the centuries since then, I have searched for the three chosen people who would become Battle Lords as well." Although powerful, he has been increasingly dormant since 1040 BGW when a gigantic meteorite headed for earth was stopped by Balthazar at great cost to himself. * Hamlet Ichvan Co-founder of Chrome.Inc and the second eldest member. He is responsible for designing, creating and completing the final work on most of the Battle lords. He is over 400-years-old and is, in fact, the person who awoke Balthazar from his long slumber. He is widely believed to be the top scientist of Chrome.Inc. His Battle Lord form is a light blue battle creature with prisms on his forearms. He has weapons that are gravity and pressure base, weapons such as Gravity Bullet, where bullet-like orbs shoot from his prisms. He has the unique ability to compress gravity to release it like a volcano explosion. * Saubero Leopoldis Discovered by Ichvan 370 years ago in Syria. His human appearances is a young man around 20 with long black hair and wears a futuristic shades. He is a close friend of Franz Blockenger. He is considered to be the third-in-command of Chrome after Ichvan. His Battle lord form, is a green humanoid with his crystal in his forehead. He is capable of matter re-arrangement and fires an energy blast from his crystal * Franz Blockenger Discovered by Ichvan 215 years ago in Norwegia. He generally seems to be more compassionate toward the human population than the other Battle lords. He is one of the weakest in close-range battle, but his lightning-based power can be formidable. * Duraham Dass A gentle-looking man with long curly hair. He was able to control hundreds of Kuruks and absorb them to make himself stronger. after absorbing enough Kuruks, he shifts into his second form, the Garuda lord, where he becomes huge and bird-like. in his Garuda Lord form, he has great physical power, capable of breathing flame, creating typhoon with his wings and firing organic missiles. the only weakness of this form is the crystal on his head, which seemed to put his body together. Kuruks * Nero Hydroon/Longhorn Beetle Kuruk The head of development department of Chrome.Inc. Hydroon was the one who assigned Sean Whiteman to do his dirty work until Balthazar took back the control of the company. Despite losing his place in Chrome.Inc. Hydroon still searches for the three Rider Gears. To his end, Hydroon fights the Riders on his own and finally meeting his end. * Sean Whiteman/Crocodile Kuruk A strong, usually silent canadian man. He is an assassin hired by Hydroon to do his dirty work and take back the stolen Rider Gears, which has fallen to the hands of human. *'Blanko/Palm Tree Kuruk' Sean Whiteman's partner. He is a prideful man who enjoys reading poetry. Though he acts calm, Blanko was very much fearful of Whiteman most of the time, acting tough whenever Whiteman is not around or is too injured to fight back. *'Kaori Segawa/Raven Kuruk' Head of Chrome.Inc public relation department, she works closely under the company's Battle Lord Ichvan and helps fledgling Kuruk. She acts friendly and playful towards the many workers at Chrome.Inc, although she doesn't realize that no one enjoys her company. Category:Canopus